


this might be the end of me but at least i'm trying

by saturnwritings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /dsmp, /rp, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anarchy, Angst, Betrayal, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minecraft Mechanics, Temporary Character Death, its only temporary, kind of?, minecraft respawn mechanics, wait do i tag this as major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwritings/pseuds/saturnwritings
Summary: His heart was beating so hard it almost hurt, his legs were still shaky, but with Phil’s arm supporting him he felt at least a little protected from Techno’s wrath.“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?” Techno paused to smirk, “Then die like one.”or, the dream smp finale from tommy’s perspective.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	this might be the end of me but at least i'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ao3 post and i kinda don't know how this works.. this was also crossposted on my tumblr (@saturnwritings)! there are a bit more stories on there and it has my introduction and all that kind of stuff :]
> 
> also wanted to say that i SPEEDRAN this fic like i couldn't watch the finale live so i watched the vod and i finished watching at like lunch time and posted it as soon as it was done i didn't even have a plan :/ like as soon as i finished the vod i just starting writing i didn't even know what i was going to write.. anyways techno's speech actually gave me chills so i might write about that in the future (i also have more things to post but i think i'm gonna space them out? like not post them all at once)

Tommy could feel his lungs and throat burning. He was screaming, he couldn’t hear it but he knew he was screaming. He felt something wet on his cheeks as he watched L’manburg, his home, the nation he had helped build from the ground up, get blown up right in front of him. He could hear Wilbur’s maniacal laughter as Dream’s vague descriptions of things like ‘traitor’ and ‘betrayal’ were barely registered in his mind, his ears ringing from the explosion.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out, there were so many people on their side, they had Techno’s secret bunker! What went wrong? It seemed like only moments ago that Dream had revealed there was no traitor, that he was messing with them - what the hell happened?

Tommy felt his voice fail as he tried to call out to Tubbo. Tubbo - the only person he felt like he could trust, his best friend, his president. They had to get out there, Tommy wanted nothing more than to grab Tubbo’s hand and run out of there, find a secluded area in a field of flowers miles away and start over, but he knew he couldn’t.

He had to stay, he had to try to save his country. Tommy clutched his stomach in one hand and a crossbow in the other, the crossbow almost broken, what with everything that had happened thus far. He almost lost his footing and fell into the giant chasm that was L’manburg.

In the distance he could see the familiar pattern of green and white stripes. Without a second thought, he called out.

“Phil!”

Tommy didn’t know when Phil had joined, when he had got there, and he didn’t want to think about it. His hand still tense around his stomach, Tommy dropped his crossbow in favour of balancing himself on the nearby blackstone wall.

As stars clouded his vision, his knuckles turning white with his tight grip, he felt an arm wrap around his torso.

_(This is where I die.)_

He let his body go limp, and the arm around him gently pulled him to the floor. He felt his back press against a body.

_(I’ll never get to see L’manburg again.)_

His vision was hazy, his ears still ringing and he was so fatigued with exhaustion he could barely lift his arm.

_(I’ll never get to see my friends and family again.)_

Tommy could feel his heart rate slowing, whether it was him coming down from the adrenaline or death approaching he didn’t know. He let his eyes flutter closed as he worked to stabilize his rapid breathing. The sounds of swords clanging and even more TNT going off was muffled.

No matter how hard he tried, his breathing was just getting faster and faster.

_(You need to breathe. Breathe more.)_

More commotion could be heard in the distance, Tommy tried to open his eyes but more tears clouded his vision, he couldn’t keep track of what was happening. He felt a hand cradle his head as the body behind him pulled him closer.

“Shh... I got you, I got you.”

A new wave of tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes. After everything that had happened that day, Philza’s voice comforting him made Tommy want to sink into a peaceful sleep. Hearing his voice was like coming home after a long and stressful day, like relaxing by the fireplace on a snow day. It was like having a sleepy and relaxing Sunday with his family where they all do their own things in the same room, the way the air would fill with comforting silence and occasional banter made Tommy think those were some of the best days of his life.

Tommy rested his head against Phil’s chest, he felt the man’s arms wrap around his head and waist protectively.

“It’s all gone, Phil.” Tommy whispered. Phil patted his head.

“It’s okay, Tommy. We can rebuild it!” He knew Phil was just trying to stay optimistic, the big crater in the middle of L’manburg mirrored the whole in his heart. He lost his home, Wilbur, he didn’t even know who was on his side anymore.

The sharp sound of fireworks going off distracted Tommy from Philza’s soothing voice. A sharp cry that followed caused Tommy to look up. To his horror, he saw Tubbo lying on the floor beneath Techno, a rocket launched in his stomach. From the fact that Tubbo hadn’t ‘poofed’ yet, the blow was not fatal, or else he would have respawned somewhere else.

Tommy’s mind couldn’t even comprehend when Techno’s chilling laughter filled the uneasy atmosphere. With wobbly arms, Tommy gently pushed himself off Phil and raised his head only to see Technoblade aim a loaded crossbow to the scattered crowd, the chasm separating him and everyone else.

Technoblade stood, any trace of sanity gone from his face. Tommy felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of Techno’s unhinged expression, a mix of deranged and outraged. Strands of hair unkempt and falling into his face, loose from his braid. Tommy heard Phil gasp.

“Alright, listen here!” Tommy felt the air around him tense, “I did not spend weeks planning this revolution, giving you guys gear, for you guys to go in and replace one tyrant with another!”

Tommy pushed himself up on shaky legs to better see Techno, Phil following him and gripping his shoulder for support.

“Don’t you see what’s happening here? Don’t you see history repeating itself?” He gave another disturbing laugh, “You think Schlatt was the cause of your problems? No, it was the government!”

Tommy’s ears were still ringing, but he could hear Techno’s speech over everything else. Gone was the powerful yet introverted king, the king that avoided social interaction like the plague. He was replaced with an anarchist, he had become what he always said he was, Tommy was just then seeing it.

“Do you think you’re a hero, Tommy?”

Tommy could barely think straight. He never thought Techno would betray them like this, he had always said he was there only for the purpose of chaos, but never in his lifetime would Tommy have predicted that Techno would go as far as to shoot Tubbo a second time. During the festival, Techno had said he was under pressure, there was nothing else he could do.

_(No one was pressuring him this time.)_

Tubbo had disappeared from under Techno, Tommy could only hope that he spawned somewhere safe. His heart was beating so hard it almost hurt, his legs were still shaky, but with Phil’s arm supporting him he felt at least a little protected from Techno’s wrath.

“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?” Techno paused to smirk, “Then die like one.”

Phil’s grip tightened.

**Author's Note:**

> another shameless self-promo but follow me on tumblr @saturnwritings and my twitter is @SAIL0RSATXRN :]


End file.
